Generally, all-terrain vehicles (“ATVs”) and utility vehicles (“UVs”) are used to carry one or more passengers and a small amount of cargo over a variety of terrains. There is increasing recreational interest in the market for ATVs, specialty ATVs, and UVs, such as those used for trail riding, racing, and/or cargo hauling. However, some UVs and/or ATVs are configured for utility and cargo hauling needs and, as such, may not be configured for fast speeds or racing. Alternatively, some UVs and/or ATVs are configured for sport and racing and, as such, are configured for faster speeds but may only be configured for limited cargo hauling.